Valkyrie Sister's
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: While they're parents and younger siblings are away for 4 months lugger. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn each found mysterious necklaces with keys, each hold their own element's. Now they must fight against the upcoming evil who won't stop at nothing to destroy them.


**This is a new Loud House Story I'm working on. Is been on my mind, thinking, and planning for a while. So, I guess this the time as ever I do this. Well, let's see how this story goes. I haven't been watching The Loud House for awhile, but I still like it. Also I'm not really good making pun jokes for Luan, is super, super hard.**

* * *

It's a regular night at the Louds resident. The children are wrecking things upstairs as always. Lisa working on her reckless experiments that always explodes, Luan with her jokes, Lola and Lana are fighting over a toy doll, Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna are waiting outside waiting for they're turned for the bathroom.

Lincoln banging on the door as he's trying not to wet himself. While Lynn and Luna trying the same thing.

"Leni hurry up!" Shouting Lincoln "I need to use it really badly!"

"Yeah dude!" Said Luna "We're dying out here!"

Then the door threw open smacking Lincoln behind with Leni having a hair dryer in her hand.

"Wait! Who's dying?!" Asking Leni worry.

"Moved out the way!" Shouting Lynn running in the bathroom closing the door letting Lincoln fall to the ground.

"No Boo-Boo Bear! Is literally a sweater with a flower on it." Lori coming out the bedroom talking to Bobby on her phone "It cost 30.00$ to buy for you for our anniversary."

Lori smell something awful, looking down to see Lily walking past "Poo-Poo!" Lily giggle as Lori pick her up "I'll call you back Bobby. Lily diaper is full."

As chaos rain down in Loud resident a voice broke through the chaos "Kids…! Dinner is ready!" Said Lynn Sr.

In no time all 11 children appeared in the dining table as Lynn Sr and Rita brought out dinner, steak, baked potatoes, and corn. As they chow down the food Rita spoke.

"Oh, Lincoln! I got your permission slip ready."

"Thanks Mom!" Said Lincoln happily as the sisters looked at each other in confusion.

"What permission slip?" Ask Lana.

"Me and Clyde are going to Italy." Said Lincoln.

"ITALY?!" Union the sisters.

"Yeah, Lincoln ask us this afternoon." Said Rita "He and Clyde are going be staying there for 4 months."

"FOUR MONTHS?!" Union the sisters.

"No fair!" Shout Lola "Lincoln and Clyde are going to Italy by themselves to have fun while we stay here doing nothing!"

"Actually, Clyde's Dads are coming, same with Mom and Dad." Said Lincoln.

"What?!" As the girls looked at their parents.

"We were going to tell you about it after dinner." Said Lynn Sr guilty "But I guess is better time than ever."

"We're going with Lincoln and the McBride's to Italy." Said Rita.

"So… You're going to have an _Italy-Time_ of your life! Hahaha! Get it?" Joked Luan while everyone minus Lynn Sr moan in annoyance.

"So, you're literally going to leave us with Aunt Ruth then?" Ask Lori.

"What about Pop-Pop?" Ask Lucy behind made Lori jumped.

"Actually, Lori is in charge while we're gone." Said Rita "Oh, and before I forget Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are welcome to come to."

The little sisters gave a happy cheer to hear the news. While the older siblings gave a complain before they're parents stopped them.

"Okay now that's enough! We know is unfair but that's life." Said Lynn Sr "Lincoln, girls go and pack your things and get ready to get up 6:30 sharp!"

"I'll finally able to study the culture of Italy." Said Lisa.

"I'll might find the catacombs." Said Lucy.

"All the rivers to swim." Said Lana.

"And the best spas to see." Said Lola.

As all the little siblings went to their rooms to pack the older siblings folded, they're arms pouting "Lucky's." Said Lynn.

* * *

**Meanwhile in space:**

Out in the fabric of space a rainbow color wormhole appears out of nowhere as a meteorite came out from it. It hurls through space towards a blue planet called Earth. As it enters Earth's atmosphere it begins to set on fire. As it burns bits and pieces from the meteorite fall apart. As it enters the troposphere it finally breaks as it releases several colorful lights as these mysterious lights hits parts in states of Royal Woods, Michigan. A blue light hit onto the surfaces of the lake riverbed. The light shines until fades away from the dark night.

As morning arrived Lincoln, the younger sisters, and the parents are all packed and ready to leave. The older siblings all saying good-byes. Rita and Lynn Sr all hugged their children as Rita looked at Lori.

"Now Lori, you're the oldest so is your responsibly to…"

"To looked out my sisters." Said Lori already know about this "This isn't my first rodeo you know."

"Wait… You been on a rodeo before and didn't tell me?" Said Leni clueless as Lori facepalm herself.

"Okay we better get going to meet the McBride's at the airport." Said Lynn Sr as he and Rita walked to the car.

"Have fun guys!" Said Luna.

"See ya… Suckers!" Shout Lola before the rental car they're in driving off to the airport.

Before the sisters could head inside Leni came outside with a panic basket in her hand. Lori turned to see Leni leaving not before stopping her in her tracks.

"Where are you going Leni?" Ask Lori.

"Oh, me and Mandee are going to the park for a panic." Said Leni.

"Well… Okay." Said Lori "Don't be out to long okay?"

"Okay. See ya later."

As Leni walked down the sidewalk. That's when Luna spoke "Well I don't know about you dudes. But I'm going to the music store for a new album of Mick Swagger."

"Need me to drive you there?" Ask Lori "Me and Bobby are going to the fancy restaurant we been at where… well…"

"Where you and Lincoln went so Lincoln could fix the damage between your relationship with Bobby?" Said Lynn.

"Yeah that."

"Sure sis."

As Lori and Luna got in, they drive off leaving Luan and Lynn alone. While they're silence Luan ask Lynn a question "You got any plans?" Ask Luan as Lynn pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere "I'm going to practice my swinging at the baseball field." Said Lynn.

"Why practice? You're already too good at it."

"After what we did to Lincoln with the whole 'Bad Luck' thing… Better safe than sorry."

"Okay you _batter_ be _safe_. Hahaha! Get it?"

"Groan." Lynn walked away leaving Luan alone, she pulled out Mr. Coconut.

"Well is me and you Mr. Coconut."

"Aww, don't worry. Let's go and make some laughs."

"You read my mind!"

"I know. I'm part of your hand." Luan laughed as she walked to spread laughter to Royal Woods.

* * *

**Royal Woods Park:**

Leni and her friend Mandee arrived at the park. They see a lot of people both young and old doing fun activities. Both girls walked to the riverbank near the lake. "This looked like a good spot." Said Mandee putting a blanket down flat as Leni put down the basket.

"So, Leni what do you got?" Ask Mandee.

"I got some sub-sandwiches, some slices of pie, and some drinks." Said Leni holding some cans of soda.

While they're begin to eat Mandee stomach growl a little before it gets louder. Leni raise a brow when she heard the noise "Is that rain coming? I thought the cute weather man said is a clear blue sky. Oh, our panic will be ruin." Said Leni sounding sad.

"Actually, that's me." Said Mandee holding her stomach as she whence in pain "I think the Barreto my Mom made last night must have caught up with me…" As farts sounds is heard "I need to use the lady's room! I'll be back!" As Mandee ran to the restroom leaving Leni alone.

As Leni is all by herself while still eating her sub-sandwich. But at the corner of her eye she sees something shining from the water surface, putting the sandwich down. She stood up and walked to the water edge, looking in the water she sees blue light shining. She kneels down and reach her hand in the water to grab something in the water. As she grabbed it, she raises out from the water, grabbed in her hand she slowly opens it. Looking at the object it reveals to be a navy-blue color key, already have string on it as if it meant to be a necklace. As it shines Leni feels a warm sensation coming from it, as she held it her heart beats faster and faster as if she's filling up with power, the water from the lake ripples, creating waves. Leni didn't notice the veins on her arms appeared and her hair starting to grow long as it flows in the mid-air, as her body glow blue.

"Hey Leni, I'm back!" Shout Mandee.

Leni snapping out from her trance, the veins in her arms disappeared, her long hair went back to normal as if nothing happen, and the glow disappeared. Leni shook her head clearing her thoughts as she put her hand on her head as if she has a headache.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ask Mandee as Leni looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"Yeah, I-I must have got distracted." Said Leni rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what are you holding?"

Leni open her palm to reveal a key. Mandee looked at it in amazement "Wow… Where did you get it?" Ask Mandee, Leni who is confuse also not sure what to make of it "I-I found it in the lake bank. Someone must have lost it." Said Leni.

"Can I hold it?" Ask Mandee.

As Leni about to let her friend to hold it, the key zap her finger giving a sharp pain "Oww! That smarts!" Scream Mandee shaking the pain, she notices Leni hand isn't getting zapped "Why aren't your hand isn't hurting?" Leni tilt her head "What do you mean?" Ask Leni.

"Neverminded Are you going to keep it?"

"Keep it? Why?"

"You know 'Finders Keepers' sort of thing."

"Oh! Is it really okay to take it without finding to owner?"

"I'm sure they won't care. Try it on, I what to see how it looks."

Doing as told Leni put the necklace overhead. As she pushes her hair over covered her neck Mandee looked at her. Seeing the necklace in place, using her hand as a picture. Leni doing a cute pose with one leg in the air as Mandee smiled.

"It looks good on you."

"Aww, thanks Mandee! I do like look great with this! I can't like tell my sisters about this!"

"I'm sure they will. I bet they're going to be jealous with you."

"Jealous? Jealous about what?"

"Neverminded about that. Let's finish up our panic."

"Okay."

Leni and Mandee went back to they're panic. Unknown to them, a black raven in the tree with a red cross on its forehead is watching. Looking at Leni herself.

"_**YeS, eNjOy yOuR tImE, wHiLe YoU CaN… VaLkYrIe.**_

* * *

**The first chapter is done, leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
